Happy BlackStar Day
by Kittywizarrr
Summary: Today is Black*Star's birthday and he is as excited as ever before. But everyone in Death City seems to be gone, which makes him question: "Where did everyone go"? Rated K because of one very minor swear. Has a quick TsuStar moment if you like that couple. :3


**A.N.: They guys, this is Kittywizarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr with another short (Cauz the other one seemed to suck a little :/). I think this is the last short I'm going to be writing for now. I'll continue on with my two main stories: Soul Creatures and TGTBI (The Great Tale of Black Ivy). There may be more shorts when I get into another Writers Block. X3**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I known Soul Eaters... Well, I wouldn't do anything to it cauz it's too cool to be changed. XD**

The crazy, smiling sun came up from the sandy mountains, giving the sky a pinky orange color. Blue headed showoff, Black*Star, woke up from the light in his eyes. Though he was a little irritated, Black*Star had the hugest smile on his face because today was different from any other. Today… Was his birthday or better known as, to him, Black*Star Day.

Black*Star jump out of his bed with enthusiasm and went to the kitchen. He began talking since he thought his weapon, Tsubaki, was in the room, cooking him a special Black*Star Day breakfast.

"Yahoo!" he yelled, "Everyone, stop what you're doing 'cause none of it is as important as Black*Star Day! If it wasn't for this day, the greatest man in the world would have never been born, which is me! Yo, Tsubaki, I hope you remembered to set up a party… Huh?"

To Black*Star's surprise, Tsubaki wasn't in the kitchen. Nor was she in their apartment when he checked. _Where did she go, _Black*Star wondered. Then a likely answer came to his head. _I've got it! Tsubaki must have gone to Maka and Soul's apartment to set up the party! I'll go check. _Black*Star changed from his grey pajamas to his normal black and silver wear, then jogged to his friend's, Maka and Soul's, apartment.

Once he got there, Black*Star opened the door and went inside. Like before, he started talking without looking around.

"Ok, guys. You've got me!" he stated, "But you were very smart on giving me a surprise party… Huh?!"

Again, no one was in the apartment. It was completely silent; no peep what so ever. _Why isn't anyone here, _Black*Star wondered. But he still didn't lose hope and thought of another solution. _Maybe they're all at Death the Kid's place? Yes, that makes_ _a lot more sense! Since Kid has a very huge house (Bigger than me, Maka, and Soul's apartments together), it big enough for everyone to join! _Black*Star then ran all the way to Kid's house.

Once he was there, Black*Star pulls the two big doors open and let himself in.

"Ha ha! Very funny guys!" Black*Star laughed, "But start up my party shall we… HUH?!"

Black*Star started to lose his patients when he discovers no one was at Death the Kid's house either! His brain raced in his head as he tries to figure out what the hell was going on. So he started running around Death City.

He went to Stein's house, Ox's, Kim's, Hiro's, and Kilik's apartments, Spirit's usual bar, Blair pumpkin house, and Sid's tombstone. He even went to Excalibur's cave because of how desperate he was. Black*Star searched every inch of Death City until he finally realized not even a living soul was in their homes.

"Why is no one here?!" Black*Star asked himself, "It's Black*Star Day! Everyone should be hanging out with me!" Then a horrible thought came across his mind. _Does everyone hate me…_

He looked at the ground sadly. Black*Star knew that it was true. He knew it was true from the very beginning but he didn't want to believe. He was the one who was supposed to surpass God… But no one believed he would ever do that. The only person who seemed to understand him was Tsubaki.

During the time they were Meister and Weapon, Black*Star developed a slight crushed for Tsubaki. Though, he didn't show it because he didn't want anyone seeing him as a "lover's boy". But now, since Tsubaki seems to have left him, he felt betrayed and his heart sunk into ashes. So he decided to go to DWMA, his school, and forget about "Black*Star" Day.

Nearly crying, Black*Star tries to make himself brave again.

"You know what," He began saying to himself, about to open the DWMA's doors, "I don't need them; I too big for "friend". They can go be losers while I reach for the… Huh?"

As Black*Star opens the door, he discovers the greatest surprise of his life.

"HAPPY BLACK*STAR DAY, BLACK*STAR!," all of Black*Stars friends screamed. Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Stein, Sid, Blair, Spirit, Lord Death, and a whole bunch of other people filled up the DWMA. In the middle of the building was the biggest cake Black*Star has ever seen. It was perhaps 7'1" tall and was chocolate and vanilla flavored with blue frosting; about the same blue as his hair. On top of the cake it said "Happy Black*Star Day" with a cartoony picture of Black*Star.

Being so amazed by his party, in fact, being so amazed that no one forgotten about or hated him, Black*Star almost miss seeing Tsubaki walking up to him. She still wears her usual tan and sliver clothing with a star on her left chest. But she didn't tie up her hair and left it straight.

"Wow… Did you made all this, Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked, blushing slightly but hoping nobody was noticing.

Tsubaki smiled, "Yes… well, sort of. I only came up with the idea and everyone else helped make it come true."

"When we heard that Tsubaki wanted to make you a surprise party, we wanted to help out and make it special!" Maka said happily.

"Why?" Black*Star asked curiously.

"Because you're our friend," Patty giggled, "We can never forget about your birthday!"

Black*Star felt a great emotion stirring inside of him and tries to hold back his tears, "I thought all you guys left me 'cause you all hated me…"

Tsubaki was shocked, "Black*Star, we would never leave you! The world would never be the same if you were all alone." Tsubaki warm smile made Black*Star lighten up a bit.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Black*Star said softly, "This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me. I don't think you can ever top this."

"Hold that thought right there, Black*Star," Tsubaki told him, "I still have one more gift to give you…"

She leaned up to Black*Star's forehead, since she was taller than him, and kissed it. Once she pulled back, Black*Star felt so lightheaded from what Tsubaki has does and fell to the ground, fainting. But he didn't care. All his friends were here and didn't forget him, he had the biggest party in the world, and he gotten a quick kiss from the girl of his dreams…

_This is the best Black*Star Day ever! _Black*Star thought and place a smile on his face.

The End

**A.N.: Awwwwww! Too cute. X3 I may not have the best dialog in this story, but it was suppose to be cute. But still, I hope you guys like it! For now, I'll see Ya'll in my writing.**

**Kittywizarrr OUT! **


End file.
